Do The Roar (Crossover)/Transcript
Shrek: (losing his temper and begining roaring) * Mr. Peabody And Sherman: * Mufasa: * Roland: * Felicie: * Victor: *Kazar: WHOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *Arlo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Valiant: WHOA WOW WAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!!! *The Lorax: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Arthur Claus and Bryony: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *Rameses II: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Wario: WOAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAAAHH!!! *Waluigi: WOA WO WOA WOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *Raegar: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Wallace: AAAAOOOO AAAHAHAHAHAH!!! *Miss Fritter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! *Baldi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Metal Beard: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Melody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Pear: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Bloom: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Jimmy Neutron, Carl Wheezer and Goddard: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Sherlock Gnomes and Juliet: *both screaming and flying on the tree* *Reg: AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Dash Parr: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Nick Wilde: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Judy Hopps: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Coraline: AAAHH!!! *Flynn Rider and Maximus: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Verne: Oh Boy! *RJ: WOOOW!!!! *Diesel 10: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Ling, Yao & Chien Po: *Sportacus: WHOAHH!! WHOOAAAAAH!!! *Squidward: AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Zeebad: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! *Twillight Sparkle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *The Storm King: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *Fifi: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Axel & Loco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Miles Morales: *Syndrome: AAAAAAHHHH!!!! *Postman Pat: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Midnight Sparkle: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *Zira: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Mr. Potato Head: (losing his pieces) *Snowball: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Rudy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *Guy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHAAHAAHAAAHHAAAAAHH!!!! *Patrick Star: AAAAAAAAAHHHAHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *Abigail: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! *Mrs. Tweedy; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! '''(Fowler: Bombs Away!) '''MR TWEEDY!!!! *Queen: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *The Bowler Hat Guy: ghhh! *Tulip: AAAH!! *Percival C. McLeach: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *Hank: AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! *King Malbert: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Ernesto de La Cruz: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!! '''Huh '''NO! AAHHHH!!!!!!! *Jenner: (she falled on the death) *Cat R. Waul: WHOAH! '''(she jumps up) *Pich Black: '''NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Clayton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Nigel: AHH AHH WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHAHHHHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Griffin, Frankenstein, Wayne and Murray: *screaming* *Reggie: AAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! *Stefano: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Gnomeo, Shroom and Featherstone: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Megamind: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Aladar and Zini: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Simba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! *Dr. Neo Cortex: DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! *SMG4: *fishy boopkins scream* *James Hook (2014): AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Garfield: WHOAAAAAOOOOOAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOHHH!!!!!! *Grayson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Norman Badcook: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Mumble: AAAHH! MY LEG! *Grunion: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Aloysius O'Hare: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! *Dot: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Roddy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Barry B. Benson: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Frieda: WHOPS!!'' ''Uhh.'' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Gaston: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!' *Lenny: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Mr Prince: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! WHERE ARE YOU GOIN NOW!! *Victor Van Dort: No! No! VICTORIA! *Dag: OWWWWWWW!!!!!! *Eustace Bagge: *Liam: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *Drake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Jane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Gidget: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *Lightning McQueen and Mater: AAAAAHH'!!' *Marlin: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Bernard Bear: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWW!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWW!!!!!! *Akiko Glitter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Ofelia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Dr. Schadenfreude: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Sulley and Mike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *The Mirror: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! '''*crash* *Eggs: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *Gru: '''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Abraham Van Helsing: EEEL MACARENNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Viggo Grimborn: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *Olaf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *Judge Claude Frollo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *Steele: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Tinker Bell and Terence: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Captain Smek: OH NO!!! *Sheriff Not-A-Robot: DANGNABIIIIIIIIIIIII-!!!!! *White Wolf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *Chicken Joe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *Zeta: NAZBOO!!!!, STOP!!!!, WAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOH!!!! *Malefor: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *2-Tone: WHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! '''Look Out! *Sweet Mayhem: '''WHAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Evelyn Deavor: UGH!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Goat: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Alex: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! *Napoleon Bonaparte: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *Troll: *goofy yell* *Nigel Thornberry: *Max and Duke: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Chicken Litttle: WOA''AAAAAHH!!'' *Billy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Hades: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! *Sid: AAAAAAAAHHH!!! *Diego: WHOOOOO!!! *Manny: WHOOAAOOOH OOOHH!!! *Farmer: AAAAAAAAGGHHH!!!!! *Percy: I won’t stay here il run away he puffed. *Boco: Stop your making me giddy! *Pristine Figg, Lickboot and Ferdinand: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *Zarina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *Horton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *Dragon Ludmilla: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Charles Muntz: AAAHHH!! *Barkis Bittern: AAAAAAHH!!!! AAAAAHH!!!! *The Mane 6: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Bill Sykes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! *Tybalt: Oh. That Wall. *Bratty Kid: AAAAAAAAAAHH!!!!! *Monstar Pound: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *Ebony Maw: *whilhelm scream* *Francis E. Francis: HHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRR!!!! *Niju: AAH!!! AAH!!! AAH!!! *Larry Mr. Lunt and Pa Grape: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! *Buzz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Julien: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!! *Young Simba: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *Ripslinger: NOOO!!! *Chloe: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Kirk the Woodsman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Emmet: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! *Mario: MAMA WOW AOAOAOAOAOOOOOO!!!!!! *Yoshi: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! *Racers: *random screaming* *Pluto and the Reindeer: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH'!!!!!' *Cyclops: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Grinch: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! *Hero Boy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! *Judge Peckinpah: Holy Moly! *Xixi: BEST FRIEND! LUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Foreman Pig: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Joaquin: JOAQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!!!!!! *Tiger: *grunt* *Mole: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Cousin Laszlo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *Carl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!! *Cousin Tallulah: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *Grandpa Bud: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHH!!!! *Stuart Little: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *Quark: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! * Fear: (Hitting In The Window) *Bodi: WHOAH! *Lots-O'-Huggin-Bear: AAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *Mr. Sykes: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Nugent: *grunts* *Maurice: A LOVE YOU KING JULIEN! *Fleem: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Kobyl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *Katie: WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! *Hans: AAAAHHH!!!!! *Margo: AAAAAAAHHH!!!!! *Roxanne: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Woody and Jeesie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *Red Puckett: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Z: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Mandible: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Ringmaster: WHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! *Bully Boss: AAAAAAAHHH!! FFFFFUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! *Ferdinand: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Myles Standish: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *Bob Parr: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Laverna: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Wolf W. Wolf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! *Twitchy: WHOO HO HO HOO!! *Sharptooth: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Lian-Chu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Kai: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Remy and Emile: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Nyra: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! *Fat Barry: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!! *El Primero: EAAHH!!! *Snotty Boy: AAAAH!! *Paul: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! *Randall: NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Spider-Man/Peter Parker: Oh, come on! *Brian: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Gene Jailbreak and Hi-5: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Lurleane: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Pervis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *Felix and Newmann: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!! *Carface: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Mayor Muldoon: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Watson: *whilhelm scream* *Wyldstyle/Lucy: EMMET!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! *James: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! *Anna and Kristoff: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *May: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Zorra: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!!!! *Policemen: AAAAAHHHH!!!! *Thaddeus 'Phlegm' Bile: WOOOO!! *Leroy: (explode in car) *Mater the Greater: WAOOOOO!!! *Griselda: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! *Mr. Swackhammer: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Surly and Andie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Balthazar Bratt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Crysta: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Rattleshake Jake: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Sinbad and Marina: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Lucas Nickle: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Chief Mcbrusque and Scuttlebutt: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *Dennis: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! *Mike Teavee: AAAAAHH'!!!' *Pigeon Toady: Oh No! *The Mime: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODD!!!! *Agent Classified: NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO WHOAAAAAAAH!!! *Carlos: PHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLL!!!!!! *General Shanker: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Grundel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *Scroop: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Zurg: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Vector: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *Preston: WHOA WHOA WHOA WHOA AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! *The Beast: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *Zhong: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Barry: AH AH AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! *Sarco: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Black Wolf: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Vlad Vladikoff: AAHH!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! OOHH!! *Phango: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Bad Cop: AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!! *Darla Dimple: MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAX!!!!!!!!!! *Beldam: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!! *Timon and Pumbaa: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Gasket: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Cody Maverick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Hunter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *The Colonel: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Plankton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Heavy: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *General Grawl: AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *Spike: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *Samson: RYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!! *ZigZag: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Manolo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!! *Hans, Greta and Klaus: *whinnes* *Queen Victoria: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Millicent Clyde: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Ian and the Deers: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!! *Igor, Scamper and Brain: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Granny Puckett: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!! *Jack Skellington: Mery Christmas to All and to ALL GOOD NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHTT!!!!!! *The Grand Duke Of Owls: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! *WALL-E: OOHH! *Shan Yu: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *Bog King: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!! *The Hunter: AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHH!!!!! *Alamena Slim: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! *Victor Quatermaine: *Pencil: AAAAAAH!! *Tutenstein: *Shrek: (roaring stops) *(melody falls down on ice and land on it) *(manolo falls on the Ground) *(king k rool being hited on the Floor) *Boy in Tricycle: THAT WAS TOTALLY RICKET!!! *All: (Cheering) *Shenzi: Encore, Encore! *Fred Fredurger: FRED FREDBURGER, YES! *Wall-e: (Clapping His Hands) *Boy (Shrek 4): I love you, Daddy! *Puss in Boots: Hey, Everyone! I have found... ANOTHER CAKE! *Fiona: Shrek, are you okay? *Shrek: (Yells when he smashes a cake)! *Surly: (Screams) Category:Transcripts